O despertar
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Escavações arqueológicas, comprovaram a existência de Bit-bichos ancestrais! O que não suspeitam é que estas feras estão perto do seu despertar. Os Bladebreakers, terão uma vez mais, que salvar o mundo, de uma nova ameaça, e por consequentemente, muitas mudanças vão surgir. Será que eles estão preparados?


Olá a todos caros Leitores! Não quero largar foguetes antes da festa, como se costuma dizer, mas parece que estou de volta. Não me esqueci das fanfics que estão em atraso, porém, apercebi-me que, perdi alguns dos documentos onde tinha escrito a continuação, e por isso, volto à estaca zero. Esta fanfic, surgiu-me, não assim tão recentemente como possa parecer, contudo, achei que agora era a altura certa de dar-lhe forma. Não garanto actualizações regularmente, embora vá me esforçar ao máximo para pelo menos, um capítulo mensal seja lançado.

Advertências: as personagens que me pertencem são, todos os elementos da família Priestov. Caso ao longo da fanfic surja mais, estarão aqui identificadas,

Disclaimer: O anime Beyblade não me pertence mas sim a Aoi Takao. Esta fanfic é feita sem fins lucrativos. Pura diversão e entretenimento.

Nota de autora: Fanfic dedicada às minhas amigas daqui da , pois, mesmo estando ausente, as suas fanfics, acabam sempre por me inspirar, e fazem-me voltar o gostinho singular, deste anime fantástico que é o Beyblade.

Nota 1: Esta fanfic vai ser passada, aproximadamente 4 anos após a temporada de beyblade G-Revolution.

Autora: Sakura Priestov

Título da história: O Despertar

Prefácio

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

-/-

Prefácio

_Tóquio. 15 anos atrás._

\- Takao! Volta cá para o seu treino no dojo! – chamava o avô, procurando o neto mais novo, na casa – a minha aluna já aqui está e faltas tu!

\- não quero ir…. Ele não me vai descobrir – murmurou traquinas o rapaz, escondido no armário.

"_O que quero é correr, no meio do mato, atrás do mano e do pai! Descobrir coisas velhas que ninguém sabe o que é" _ pensava o rapaz, recordando das figuras do irmão e do pai.

\- Takaaaooo! Se tu não apareces vou obrigar-te a fazer mais treinos e reduzir na comida! – ameaçou o velhote, mas o safado do neto, como ele estava a pensar agora, não aparecia por nada. Decidiu jogar uma cartada, a ver se o rapaz, saía do esconderijo – Takao… queres que ligue ao pai e ao Hiro, a dizer o que andas fazendo?

Aquela frase congelou o rapaz. Ele não queria que eles soubessem que ele estava desobedecendo, uma vez mais, às ordens do avô, mas, também, eles não estavam ali, por isso, também não importava. Sim. Takao Kinomiya estava agora amuado.

\- Takao… - insistiu, uma vez mais, o avô. – acho que sempre te ensinei, que não se deixa as meninas à espera. Isso não é ser cavalheiro.

\- ela não é uma menina! É um monstro! – resmungou demasiado alto para o seu próprio bem, pois foi detectado num instante pelo seu avô.

\- Takao! Olha o respeito! Agora vamos, meu traquinas. – agarrou no seu neto, arrastando-o até ao dojo.

Ele detestava treinar com ela, porque aquela miúda, mais pequena que ele, era demasiado sorridente e bem-disposta. Fazia-lhe concorrência. Ela colocava o avô com bom humor, roubando atenção dele.

\- meninos! Vamos lá começar então! – anunciou o avô, dando logo de seguida as indicações. O treino foi puxado. O rapaz estava de rastos, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Afinal de contas, o seu adversário era uma menina. Não era possível ela não estar cansada. Parvalhona! Sempre com aquele sorriso idiota na cara.

\- obrigada pelo treino Takao-san! Até amanhã! – despediu-se a miúda, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Sim! Ela fazia aquilo. Yacka! Takao não sabia muito sobre a sua rival. Sabia apenas que, morava no fundo do quarteirão, com os irmãos e a mãe. O avô uma vez contou que a mãe dela e o pai, tinham sido amigos de infância e de escola, e por isso, também devíamos de ser amigos. Pufff… tontices! Como se é amigo de uma miúda?

Takao lembra-se que aqueles treinos não duraram muito tempo, e ela deixou de aparecer. Takao estava feliz, pois tinha atenção toda do avô para si, e dessa forma, acabou por melhorar velozmente nos seus treinos, satisfazendo o avô e orgulhando o pai e o irmão.

Nunca mais ouvira falar na família do fundo do quarteirão. O avô comentou que tinham-se de mudado para um sítio chamado Rússia e que era um lugar muito gelado para crianças. Takao não entendia o que isso significava.

-/-

_Na actualidade._

A casa do fundo do quarteirão, voltava a ser ocupada, sem ninguém se aperceber desta mudança. Os anos tinham passado, as crianças tinham crescido. Tudo tinha mudado e estavam preparados para mudar muito mais.

-/-

Prefácio pequeno! Eu sei! Mas já fica prometido que o capitulo 1 está escrito, por isso, não terão que aguardar por muito tempo!

Não sei o que estão esperando que aconteça mas… em princípio, a história vai girar mais em torno do Takao, ao contrário do que costumo fazer.

Bem… por enquanto é isto… Aguardo por reviews.

Kissus.


End file.
